It's All A Dream
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: This is all a dream i kow it is but still I'll stay for a little while longer. In this world were we dont have to... yaoiyurihet. series of maybe dreams or reality.
1. What If?

Disclaimer: We don't own GS just borrowing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Find The Way

XXXXXXXXXX

"It seems like everyone is crying."

Those words are so right for the world right now. Tears are everywhere. The entire world is crying now, all the people are crying.

Arms are wrapped around me, hold me close forever, keep me safe, and never let me go.

I want to cry, I'm crying now; seeing as my own tears float in the air around me.

Can people hear me? I don't care anymore this moment is for me.

I see their faces those I've hurt, those who I wanted to hurt. Can they forgive me? Will they ever know I harbored such thoughts? I'm sorry, to all of them. I needed their love, for someone to love me. I'm sorry.

I want to scream it, is it to late of apologize? I hurt so many, I caused so many pain, is this what I am given back. Why is it like this?

War... its so cruel, terrible, so much pain. What would it be like to live in a dream..?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Sleep

Written: 1-28-05 11:00-11:59 am

Disclaimer: we don't own G-Seed only borrowing for a while.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This is all a dream I know it but still I'll stay for a little while longer. In this world were we don't have to fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A loud banging is at my door but I just pull the covers over my head; turn and face the wall.

"Kira hurry up and get up already. We're going to be late for school. Kira wake up!" Calgalli's voice is echoing through our home and still I don't listen. It's nice to be able to just sleep in.

"Kira if you don't wake up right now little brother or I'll post your journal on all the school sites." My eyes flash opened and I'm ready in twenty-five minutes. Isn't it strange how I'm a puppet still, but its better being one like this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now we're in the jeep driving towards school. I can feel the wind blow in my hair, making it messier. It's okay I don't mind. Beside its doing the same to Cal-chan; but she's fighting to keep her hair in place. The laughter that burst free from me makes here glare but the smiles there and we suddenly feel better. Better about everything; our hair, the fact that we're here. We just sit and enjoy the silence for the rest of the ride.

The beach is beautiful in the mourning, I don't things I'll ever tier of its beauty. The sun glistens in its waters letting here sparkle like diamonds. I love it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We're early and few are here but all of our friends are. Well most of them. Tulle is sitting next to Mir, cuddling as usual. Yzak and Kaze are having a starring contest. Dearka's running his hands through Nichol's hair; it's like he needs to prove his lover's here. It's cute but unnerving. Fllay's standing there, her eyes are angry and she glare4s at us but holds to Si's hand like a lifeline. His eyes are dull but his smile's full.

Calgalli and I are walking towards them, smiling and waving to nameless faces as we go. When were there our movements are the same. A greeting, a teased and then a gasp. Mine as Athrun's arms wrap around me and he pulls me close, hers as Lacus hugs her close. It's always a surprise to us, this mourning routine. As though it's new every time, as if we've never truly experienced it before.

All of us talk to each other; the words mean nothing, its only another way of being close to everyone. The small touched, handshakes, hugs, glomps, gazes; they're all a way of being close together. A way that we wont loses one another. It may seem strange to toher4s, but it's our proof that this is all real.

The bells going to ring soon and we separate. Through the day our intimacy stays, no one questions. All just watch and wonder, but it doesn't matter. School will end we'll stay together and eventually separate. Off in twos, together as one, more intimate. Always together.

I'll go home, meet sister at the door, a routine again. Still we need to be close we have to prove it. Dinner together, homework the same, bed. A hug and kiss, separate at the stairs and walk down a hall. With one look back we're separate as the door's close.

I fall asleep starring at the read numbers blinking on and off. I'll wake starring at the blinking read.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

TBC


	3. Her

Disclaimer: We don't own GS only borrowing. Don't sue.

Dedicated: For senpai, sorry we haven't talked in a while.

Because it wasn't supposed to end like that, it wasn't supposed to be. I'd like to dream a little bit longer, to stay in this world where I know for certain she loves me. I'll dream only until she calls to me.

0/

Natarle wake up now, you'll sleep in all day again if I don't wake you up now." Her voice is a whisper like something you could only dream against my ear. I can barely suppress the shiver as it course through me.

"Not now, to tired. I'll wake up later when the sun is gone." Her laughter is sweet; something I used to believe would never belong to me. She is mine this angel and I'd like to keep her for as long as I can. Forever and eternity is not enough, it'll never be.

"Don't you dare roll back into that bed! It'll take another to get you out; by the time we leave we'll both be later for classes. Now up!" She's tossing me off the covers and onto the ground and her giggle's echo through out the room. I love her too much to be angry.

"I need some incentive to get up." The same trick as always, maybe this time it'll work. Shame on me well if I could have any. She washes away all my shame all those sins that kept me from heaven's grace.

"Only this once, they you'll have to get up. Your lazy you do know that love." I do and right now I could care less. This isn't the time or place to worry about all the little nosense in life.

Her lips descend upon mine, warm and soft. Her kisses are just like her sweet, gentle, warm, caring, and ruff. I can feel the heat that rises between us, like static between socks and carpet. We're hungry for more, there's never enough for us, and we're starving for more. We've never tired and we never will. My arms around her, pulling her body down. I've won, not the first nor the last but definitely one of the few times I do. We're always together we can never be apart.

000000

"Natarle we're late again! I'll make sure you pay for this, one day it'll be our job's if you don't learn some control." She's lecturing me again but I know it's only half-hearted. None of it is true well at least to harshness in her words. I'm running the brush through my hair trying to keep it straight. I've never bothered cutting it, for some reason it seems to me as though I no longer need to. But why I would have too in the first place I don't understand.

My laugh feels the air; I've just noticed I'm musing over those things that don't really matter again. I guess I'll never learn.

The school is in front of us, kid's are still outside. Ha! We aren't late we still have time. I can feel the smile that settles on my lips. I lean over to kiss her and rest my head. We can't be apart to long, we're meant to be.

"Do you think life's a dream and all this isn't real?" I'm tired now; sleep doesn't sound so bad even though I've only woken.

"Natarle your not making any sense again. Come on we still need to get to our classes. It's not a good example's if the teachers are later." I can't stop myself as I keep my weight on her; she can't leave. She must stay here with me we can't be apart. It only for a little longer we have to be together. I think she understands because she relaxes.

"No Natarle, I don't think this is a dream, this has to be real. After all I am happy." She smiles at me, those chocolate orbs are shinning brightly in the morning sun. A sun so much like fire.

"FIRE!"

TBC

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy we hoped you all liked it.


End file.
